dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwolf Vs Thunder
DBXNightwolfVsThunder.png DBXNCT.png|Alt. Mortal Kombat Vs Killer Instinct. Which Native American fighter will be left alive at the end of this battle? No research, just bloodshed! History of the Matchup Mortal Kombat and Killer Instinct have long shared a rocky rivalry, with the former enjoying much more commercial success and the latter often being accused of ripping it off. The similarities between the two games are numerous, including the concept of two stereotypical Native American fighters. The existence of T. Hawk in Street Fighter rounds out the trio of rivals, but this particular battle shall be one-on-one. Intro (CTX, 2:59-3:3:55) The night is filled with thousands of stars as the moon rises high over the forests of Canada. A large bonfire illuminates the ground and a large circle of native American peoples sits around it, chatting amongst themselves in good fun. Peace pipes are passed around, animal-trapping techniques are exchanged, children run in and out of tipis, until a black man dressed entirely in animal fur steps up near the fire and raises his hand into the air, requesting the silence of the gathered tribes. (Environmental noises, 0:00-0:1:04) ???: The time has come now, where your great spirits have requested a show of strength and fortitude from the finest warriors. Who would care to step up and fight for their family’s honour, or to relieve their inner demons? Nightwolf: I will. Many heads turn as Nightwolf stands up from the crowd, and walks into the clearing. Nightwolf: I have seen visions of a great battle coming in many moons, one that I will play a part in. I wish to gauge my potential for such a responsibility tonight. ???: As you wish. Is there a challenger? Perhaps you, T. Hawk? T. Hawk laughs and waves a hand in front of his face. T. Hawk: No, no. Thank you, but I am not strong enough to compete against many of those who have gathered here. Nightwolf: A pity; I looked forward to fighting a giant. Random guy: Fight Hinmatoom! To the sound of thunder, the warriors roar in approval and begin to chant Hinmatoom’s name. The giant sitting amongst the crowd smiles, and stands up, creating a great deal of applause. Thunder: Thank you for the invitation to battle. ???: Is there something you fight for, Chief Thunder? Thunder: ... My family, and elusive answers. ???: I see. I suggest all watchers move back and clear a space; I foresee a great combat ahead. Here We Go!!! (Run Like Hell, 0:22-1:07) The two start with a double-punch, and four fists connect in between them. Nightwolf pushes away Thunder’s hands and grabs him around the chest, attempting to grapple him to the ground, but Thunder’s superior bulk overpowers him and he is grabbed by the side. As he is thrown to the ground, he lifts a leg to kick at Thunder’s head from behind; the warrior ducks under it. Nightwolf handsprings to his feet and blocks an incoming attack from Thunder with his wrist, and punches his arm up into the air. With his opponent opened up, Nightwolf punches him three times and kicks, but Thunder’s durability is too high and the damage is superficial. Thunder stomps the ground, creating a miniature shockwave to throw Nightwolf down, and then his other foot comes down onto Nightwolf’s chest. Those supporting Hinmatoom cheer while those supporting Nightwolf yell out words of encouragement. Nightwolf struggles and manages to lift Thunder’s boot off of him just enough to slide underneath the giant and trip him up. Both get to their feet and Nightwolf punches his opponent; the attacks are blocked, but Chief Thunder can’t block Nightwolf’s upcoming kick to the jaw. He attempts to follow with another one; this one is grabbed by Thunder in the air and Nightwolf is tossed upwards. He uses the momentum to strike Thunder with another kick and lands, hitting a staggering Thunder with multiple more punches. Swinging a fist back, he hits Thunder in the jaw once more, and channels green energy into his punch before throwing it again. Thunder is hit square in the chest and he flies down to the ground. Nightwolf crosses his arms, giving Thunder a fair chance to climb to his feet. He does so, and the two stare each other down before Thunder spits at the ground. (Barrage of Noise, 0:00-1:11) They rush each other, but right before their punches connect, Thunder is struck by a lightning bolt and vanishes into a flock of crows, teleporting instantly behind Nightwolf to throw his punch. The Earthrealm defender stumbles and Thunder grabs him by the shoulders, violently turning him around and striking him with several chops across the chest. The attacks are fast and powerful, and when Nightwolf begins to fall too far away from the onslaught, Thunder knees him in the chest and headbutts him. Nightwolf falls back as Thunder claps and shoots a bolt of lightning at his opponent; Nightwolf thinks quickly and forms a green aura around his body, reflecting the blast right back at Hinmatoom. Chief Thunder stands his ground and absorbs the blast. Nightwolf: When did Haokah grant you such power? Thunder: The happenings of my quest to find Eagle are none of your concern. The two run forward and exchange a series of fast punches. Nightwolf fights well, but his attacks pale in comparison to the mountain that is Hinmatoom, and he is forced back again. Hoping to gain another edge, Nightwolf attacks with a shoulder charge, but is caught by Thunder and picked up in a massive bear hug; his bones get cracked with a tight squeeze. Thunder throws him to the ground, and stomps towards him, but Nightwolf waves his hand and a couple small lightning bolts shoot from the sky and strike right in front of Thunder’s feet. Thunder: A hypocritical apache? Nightwolf: Power is a gift! Thunder: A gift that did not save my brother. Noting the increasing hostility between the two, several watchers have begun to retreat into the forest. Thunder: Do not preach to me what is good and what is not. You too, are full of sin. To this, Nightwolf conjures a green knife out of energy and throws it at Thunder, who catches it and crushes it in his bare hand. He then reaches to a sash around his waist and brings out two tomahawks, flicking them slightly to get a better grip on the handle. Nightwolf does the same, and brings out his own axes. Several more natives are running away from the field as the bonfire increases in intensity. A beam of light shines down from the sky behind Thunder and Nightwolf teleports into it, attempting to finish Thunder off. The chief is quick to turn around and block the attack, and spins in a lariat while swinging his axes. Nightwolf dodges and the trees behind him get shredded upon receiving the blow. The four axes swing and clash blade for blade until the handles get locked; this time, Nightwolf holds his own. Thunder: An unnatural increase in power... (Vengeance Drums, 0:00-0:38) Thunder shunts downwards and knees Nightwolf in the face before stomping on the ground and shattering the ground around him. With two swings, he carves an x-shaped scar into Nightwolf’s chest, and aims to finish him with a third blow. Thinking quickly, Nightwolf conjures a knife in his mouth to glance the blow to the side and save his face. Flipping in the air to realign himself, he kicks Thunder twice in the head and throws an axe at him; Hinmatoom dodges it at the cost of a small line of blood being drawn from his cheek. Nightwolf spawns the axe back into his hand and the two leap at each other, striking faster and faster while augmenting their swinging speed with lightning. Nightwolf ducks under a swing from Thunder and plants his axes into the chief’s feet, causing them to shatter in an x-ray and making him cry out in pain, and catches his next swings in his hands. With a squeeze, he snaps Thunder’s wrists in another x-ray and Sparta-kicks him, breaking several ribs, one shard puncturing his lungs, and knocking him out of range before picking up his axes. Nightwolf: Ancestors give me strength! (Demon Drums, 6:11-6:47) A beam of light shines down on him, healing some of his wounds, and he then turns into a wolf and lunges at Thunder. He grips on tightly and bites his neck several times before jumping off, and Thunder retaliates by turning into a murder of crows. They swarm Nightwolf, and in his haste, he bites at the wrong one, and the rest reform into Thunder behind him. He stomps on Nightwolf’s tail and reverts him back to his human form, and sinks his axes into his back, breaking several ribs. He then hoists Nightwolf into the air, and slams him on the ground, shattering his ribcage and skull even further. With a mighty stomp, he steps on Nightwolf’s chest, and the shaman spits up blood. Thunder: The sins you’ve eaten die with my victory here tonight. Nightwolf: Not if I take it from you! As Nightwolf chants, Thunder anticipates the attack at the last second and jumps backwards before he gets incenerated by a massive burst of light, causing the nearby ground to spawn small flames. Nightwolf stops his chant, ending the attack before it consumes him, and stands up. (Sacrificium Drums, 8:06-8:45) The two swing their two axes, and they lock again. Nightwolf and Thunder push against each other, but neither gives in, and the axes grind against each other. With a roar from Nightwolf, his tomahawks glow white, and Thunder grits his teeth, causing his to spark. A beam of light and a bolt of lightning fly down from the sky and strike the weapons, and the two become surrounded in a massive wind of energy as they try to overpower the other. Any stragglers who stayed to watch the ultimate outcome run away for good, except the shaman who watches with interest and concern. The winds, light and lightning carve a crater into the ground around the fighters, growing increasingly large yet leaving them unharmed in the eye. Trees burn up, fires get blown out, and equipment flies away. Finally, Nightwolf reverses his grip on his tomahawks. With a flick of the wrist, he twists his blades around and surprises Thunder with an attack between his middle and index fingers, slicing a section of his hands off and flinging his weapons into the air. Thunder recoils in pain as Nightwolf steps back and flings his axes into Thunder’s shoulders. They glow green, channeling energy in between them and through Thunder’s body, causing him to cry out and cough up blood. Nightwolf conjures a stringless bow out of green energy, pulls one arm back, and one of Thunder’s tomahawks falls in front of him. With the release of a clenched fist, a wolf sigil shoots Thunder’s own axe at him, still sparking with electricity, and it embeds itself straight into Thunder’s face for a split second before sparking and blasting Thunder’s upper body to pieces. Outro Nightwolf’s bow disappears, and his axes reappear in his belt. His eyes return to normal, and he witnesses the destruction around him. Before he can decide on his next course of action, the sound of a blade being drawn is heard behind him. He turns to see the shaman challenging him. ???: I've finally flushed you out; the source of all the dark power in these lands. Nightwolf tosses a tomahawk in his hand and catches it before pointing it at the challenger, who raises their scythe. Zasalamel: This is your fate, sin-eater. Category:MP999 Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct' Themed DBX Fighst